


heart shaped

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Blowjobs, Dom/Sub understones, M/M, Size Difference, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Yeosang orders a special item for their two year anniversary.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	heart shaped

**Author's Note:**

> written for ateez kink bingo! marking off my squares 'toys' and 'size difference' with this one :3c
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy!!

“You know,” Yunho whispered, “I didn’t think you’d enjoy this so much.”

Yeosang’s only response was a whimper, arms moving to cover his face. 

Yunho clicked his tongue at the sight. He pressed his fingertips against Yeosang’s soft thighs, the skin flushed and warm under his touch. His boyfriend was currently propped up by pillows, legs spread with Yunho nestled comfortably between them. The dark-haired man already had three fingers two knuckles deep in Yeosang’s hole, his muscles fighting to relax as tiny gasps spilled from his lips. Yeosang was a whiner and Yunho took full advantage of that. He was just grateful they’d turned on a fan this time because  _ fuck _ was his body hot.

“It’s not from my fingers though. Maybe it’s the anticipation,” he murmured. Yunho didn’t get a response but he hadn’t really been expecting one in the first place. Just as Yunho enjoyed Yeosang’s cute little whines, Yeosang enjoyed listening to Yunho’s voice. Yunho could whisper math problems into his ears and he’d still get high on it. He took advantage of Yeosang’s weakness towards it often. His voice wasn’t the main attraction of the night, however. In fact, the entire reason they were even spread so beautifully across dark grey cotton sheets was due to a suggestion from Yeosang himself. A special item he’d ordered, which was sitting near the smaller man’s left hip with a bottle of half-used lube. It was an all black set of silicone anal beads, seven long, growing larger the closer you drew to the heart-shaped loop at the end. Yeosang had ordered the item for their two year anniversary, and Yunho could barely contain his own excitement at the idea of watching them slowly disappear into his boyfriend’s cute ass. Yunho barely held back a groan at the thought. 

Yeosang moved his arm to peer at his face, eyes glazed and lips parted to suck in whatever air he could. His features were illuminated by the soft blue light of their alarm clock. He looked positively debauched already, so close to being wrecked before the main event had even started; his pretty noises spilled unhindered into their bedroom. The wet sound of lube caught his attention and he tore his gaze away from Yunho’s face to glance down, Yunho following the action as he carefully worked his fingers back in. He took that moment to lean to the side so he could snatch up both the beads and the bottle of lube, depositing them between his own thighs.

“Yunho!” Yeosang cried as Yunho curled his fingers. Oh, the temptation to draw this out was strong. What a pretty mess he’d be, but even he wasn’t that cruel. “P-please …”

Yunho chuckled in response. “Alright, baby, anything for you.” He watched a shiver run through Yeosang’s body as he pulled his fingers free, his boyfriend sinking back into the pillows to catch his breath. Part of him wanted to skip the beads altogether and just slide right in, but that would be a waste of a good toy. Letting Yeosang take a few moments to collect himself, Yunho opted for pouring more lube over his fingers and lifted the string of beads. They were heavy in his palm, the silicone smooth and round. His dick twitched at the fantasy about to become reality.

Humming softly, the bottle was shoved to the side for later use. Yunho’s free hand curled to indicate his want, Yeosang complying with the voiceless signal almost instantly. He wiggled down the bed and lifted his hips onto the pillow Yunho shoved between them. He looked so vulnerable and exposed, body trembling with just enough force to be seen. Yunho trailed his gaze up Yeosang’s body, catching his eyes with a soft smile. “You’re a mess and I’ve barely even done anything. You look so pretty like this, baby. Color?”

Yeosang’s fingers curled into the sheets with a white-knuckled grip. “Green.”

“Mhm. Tell me if it gets uncomfortable.” With permission given, his eyes hyper focused upon the beads in his hand. Both the silicone and lube had warmed up throughout their moments of situation so there was no whine of protest as he gently pressed the first one against Yeosang’s hole. He rolled it up and down his crack, applying slight pressure, and let the anticipation build between them. Just as a desperate whine escaped Yeosang’s mouth, he eased the first bead inside. It was small, barely the size of a pebble, but his hesitation in inserting it was enough to push Yeosang’s sensitivity to the max. The latter cried out at the sudden entry.

Yunho couldn’t stop his satisfied smirk. The next two beads were inserted without a problem. They were also on the small side and went in with no resistance. Despite the urge to watch Yeosang’s face, Yunho couldn’t find it in him to tear his eyes away from how good it looked to shove each bead in—and they hadn’t even gotten to the bigger ones yet.

Yeosang whined a string of words that Yunho couldn’t understand as the fourth was slowly inched inside. The way his hole stretched around the bead made him groan, free hand coming to press against Yeosang’s hip to hold him in place. Once it had been greedily swallowed, Yunho paused to assess his boyfriend’s features. Those pretty eyes were screwed shut, a contrast to the panting breaths spilling from his parted lips. 

“Color, baby?”

“G-green, oh god, Yunho!” Yeosang tried to roll his hips but Yunho held him down without much effort.

“Okay.” His attention once again fixated on the beads. He readjusted his grip on them and pressed the fifth bead to Yeosang’s pretty pink pucker, the string connecting it sliding further inside with a satisfying ease. The pressure was gentle, the muscles putting up a bit of expected resistance, before they stretched to accommodate the newest addition. Yunho let go of Yeosang’s hip to wrap a hand around his own aching cock, giving it a few needed strokes to stave off the burn building within it. Thank goodness they were both patient. Sort of.

Every other exhale came in the form of a whine. Yeosang had a beautiful voice, singing vibrantly for their millions of fans … and this was only for him. Only Yunho got to hear him like this, gasping for air and moaning his name like his life depended on it. Those desperate moans and needy cires were only for Yunho.

“S-so full.” Yeosang’s voice quivered as he spoke.

Yunho smiled, eyeing the two beads yet to be inserted. They were, of course, the biggest ones yet. The seventh bead was about the size of a gumball. It was much, much smaller than Yunho but he knew the stimulation of it would get to Yeosang more than the size. He let go of his own length once again and instead reached for Yeosang’s, his fingers curled around it and giving a small squeeze. His hips jerked at the sudden teasing, punctuated with a high-pitched cry.

Yeosang’s eyes were watery, cheeks flushed as a tiny dribble of spit ran down his chin. He looked desperate and wanton and Yunho was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him. _ Later. _

“W-want you inside. Yunho please.”

“But we’re having so much fun with these.” He curled a finger into the loop, tugging just shy of popping the previously inserted bead free. “Mm, we have to finish what we started, baby.” There was a moment of hesitation as he waited for a color ball, just in case, but Yeosang only whimpered in response.

Yunho switched to pushing, guiding the sixth inside. He watched Yeosang’s face this time as he did so, watching his eyelids flutter shut and head fall back against the sheets in a silent scream. His throat trembled, the muscles there begging to be nipped and sucked at, and Yunho licked his lips in anticipation. God, what had he done to deserve such a beautiful man? Once the bead was safely inside, he gave a few strokes to Yeosang’s cock. The tip was already wet with precum. 

Finally, it was time for the seventh bead. He licked his lips once again, wanting to make a mental note of everything about to happen. With Yeosang already so whiny and desperate, he had a feeling this was going to be it. Even with the patience mentioned earlier, Yeosang was usually the first to come. “Last one, baby. Color?”

_ “G-green!” _ There was an unsaid  _ please _ within that needy cry.

Hooking his finger into the loop for a better grip, he shifted the last bead against his already swollen rim. Yunho knew he was pretty full at that point, with each little ball shifting in their own independant pattern. He watched in a trance as Yeosang’s hole stretched around the final bead, widening to accept what was being offered. A tiny bit of lube dribbled down his fingers as he finished inserting it. Yunho traced around the hoop with a finger. To his surprise, Yeosang had managed to hold back his orgasm, the latter biting his lip hard to keep his moans muffled. A good thing, really, as Yunho had much more planned.

“Think you can move, baby?” His hands settled upon Yeosang’s hips, massaging the sharp jut of his hip bones. The smaller man’s skin was flush and warm.

Yeosang shook his head, opening his arms in the way he usually did when he wanted a hug. Yunho smiled fondly at the cute sight and immediately complied, sliding his arms underneath Yeosang’s to curl around his back. Shifting closer, he scooted his boyfriend into his lap and maneuvered them around so he was sitting against the pillows instead. The cool wood of their headboard bit at his warm back in a sharp contrast and Yunho bared his teeth at the unwelcome temperature. Every little movement of Yeosang’s body pulled a new sound from his lips, the beads most likely shifting within him.

Once they were comfortable settled, he let Yeosang reposition himself a bit. He sank onto Yunho’s thighs with a soft gasp, pressing his hands to Yunho’s chest as he fought to stabilize himself. He panted as every little movement jostled the string of beads buried inside of him. Yunho glanced down to their aching cocks. He was both bigger and longer compared to Yeosang but that didn’t take away from his boyfriend’s charm. Really it just made it easier to give him a handjob since his small cock fit so nicely in his palm. Their tips were nearly touching and he couldn’t stop himself from groaning at the want to rub them together.

Yeosang seemed to catch onto that. “You’re so hard … is this for me?” Fingers brushed along his shaft, dick twitching at the stimulation it had been craving all evening. Like a switch, Yeosang’s demeanor changed. “I bet you want nothing more than to fuck me into this mattress, right Yunho?”

“I always want to fuck you, baby.” Yunho winced as Yeosang wrapped his finger fingers around his hard cock, squeezing as he pumped it with agonizing slowness. “How do you feel?”

Yeosang continued to work him over in his hand, Yunho gritting his teeth as heat coiled in his stomach. “Full. They keep … moving.” The smaller man tilted his head back, a high moan filling the room; it was entirely for show. Yunho could feel his thighs shaking against his own. He stared at the way Yeosang bared his throat, lost for words at such a pretty sight. God, he was so beautiful; he’d repeat that thought until the day he died. “I wanna come.”

“Okay. Turn around for me. Can you do that?” Yeosang was already scrambling to comply before he finished speaking. “Stay like that for a moment.” Yunho shifted so his back was against cool sheets, head propped up by the many pillows. Yeosang took that as his cue to swing his legs around, giving Yunho a full view of his ass. He reached out to hook his hands around Yeosang’s hips and gently guided him back. It was a shame he couldn’t kiss his thighs but Yunho had other plans anyway.

His boyfriend wasted no time, however. Yunho hissed as a warm mouth slid down his aching length, Yeosang sucking like he would never be able to do it again. Perhaps it was revenge for the extra time he had spent inserting the beads earlier. Yunho figured he deserved it. His hands ghosted along soft thighs to the curve of Yeosang’s cheeks, long fingers parting them so he could get a full view, the hoop dangling there providing the only clue that the beads were still safely inside him. He looked between the smaller man’s legs just in time to see his cock disappear completely into his mouth. Yeosang wasn’t that good at giving head but it was enough of an effort that he moaned in response. Yunho was tempted to just watch but he knew Yeosang would raise hell at his lack of movement if he did so.

Finger hooking into the heart-shaped ring yet again, Yunho redirected his gaze to Yeosang’s cute ass. He pulled on the hoop gently, just enough to provide a nice pressure, but not enough to pop it out just yet. Yeosang moaned in response, the sudden vibration against him almost too much. A hand slotted against the base of his dick and squeezed what couldn’t fit into Yeosang’s tiny mouth, forcing Yunho to muster all of his willpower against thrusting. He opted for tugging harder, watching Yeosang’s cute hole stretch as the largest bead was slowly pulled free. Yeosang freed Yunho’s cock and dropped his forehead against Yunho’s hip as he cried out, spine arching. The hand still curled at his base began to stroke but he could tell it was weak; he was glad Yeosang couldn’t see his very satisfied smirk.

Yunho continued popping the beads out one by one, enjoying how they looked coming out much more than when they were going in. Yeosang was a sobbing mess against his hip, hand no longer moving, babbling Yunho’s name in desperate disjointed cries for something more. His cute length had created quite the puddle of precum on his chest, Yunho pleasantly surprised he hadn’t burst all over his upper half. Yunho waited until only two beads remained inside to finally grasp his cock, jacking him with quick flicks of his wrist. The beads were tugged out with a bit of extra force, both sliding free with little resistance, and Yeosang’s back dipped as he finally found the release he had been chasing all night. Hearing his name _ screamed _ into the room was so damn satisfying. 

Yeosang collapsed atop his body, legs unable to hold him up any longer. Yunho let him lay there for a moment and simply listened to his breathless panting, warm cum dribbling down the sides of his chest. They’d have to wash the sheets for sure. Just as he was about to scoot Yeosang off of him, a warm hand returned to his straining cock. 

“Baby, wai—” His words were ignored as a hot mouth sucked in his tip. “Fuck.” All the build up, coupled with Yeosang’s tongue tracing patterns against his hand, hand stroking his base languidly, and the sheer desperation in his body collided within. Yunho lasted only a few seconds before he came. Yeosang let his jaw go slack as Yunho’s hips snapped up, forcing his cock deep within his boyfriend’s warm mouth. He shuddered as Yeosang greedily swallowed everything he had to offer.

Once his body settled from the pleasure rolling through it, he sagged back into the sheets and fought to catch his own breath. He groaned as Yesang pulled his mouth off, hearing the satisfied giggle as the smaller man worked to turn around and face him.

His boyfriend’s cute face came into view, leaning his head down so they could kiss for the first time that night. It was unlike them to go so long without it and Yunho was quick to deepen it, tongue dipping into Yeosang’s parted lips as the taste of himself exploded along his taste buds. It was messy and wet and everything Yunho loved. Yeosang’s eyes, glazed and soft, met his own as his hands lifted to cup his cheeks. Several seconds passed before they parted to breathe.

“You’re so pretty all wrecked,” Yunho mumbled.

Yeosang smiled, cheeks rosy. “All because of you.”

He chuckled softly. “All because of me.” Yunho raised the beads, the silicone sticky with lube. “And these, which we should definitely use again.”

“You should try them out too. It’s … different,” Yeosang murmured, kissing Yunho’s nose. “They’re not as big as you though.”

Yunho slipped the beads onto the towel on their nightstand, instead grabbing the wet wipes they’d set out specifically for this occasion. “I’m the biggest thing you’ve got, baby.” He pulled one free and quickly cleaned off his chest.

“I wanna ride you later.” Yeosang’s words were so sincere they brought a blush to Yunho’s cheeks. He snatched up another wipe, gently cleaning the dried drool and tear streaks from Yeosang’s cute face. “I think I’ve earned a round of teasing after that.”

Yunho groaned quietly. “How am I going to hold back with  _ you _ bouncing on me?” He motioned for Yeosang to sit back. He did so without any fuss, settling between Yunho’s legs and snuggling into his chest. Yunho tugged another wipe from the packet and reached between Yeosang’s legs, earning an upset whine as the cool wipe came into contact with his ass. 

“You’re just gonna have to!” Yeosang insisted.

He didn’t respond, instead focusing his attention on cleaning both himself and Yeosang. They were always too tired to shower after sex and although they hadn’t gotten into the heavier stuff of the evening just yet, it was still better to do a little cleaning for the moment. Yeosang liked being pampered but really Yunho was just a stickler for aftercare. Making sure his boyfriend was safe and comfortable made him happier than anything. Once everything had been cleaned, he threw the used wet wipes onto the towel with the beads; he could clean those later. Right now … he just wanted to cuddle.

Yunho settled back into the pillows, pulling Yeosang with him. The latter yawned and settled into the crook of Yunho’s right arm. Yeosang let his head rest against Yunho’s shoulder and he pulled him closer, hand settling comfortably on the man’s hip. “Yunho, I love you,” Yeosang giggled, kissing his chest. 

Yunho smiled gently. “I love you too, baby. Get some sleep; you’re gonna need it if you wanna ride me.”

“Maybe I’ll wake you up that way.”

He felt his heart skip a beat. “You’ll kill me.”

Yeosang laughed wholeheartedly. “Out of love!”

They fell into a comfortable silence then, Yunho listening as Yeosang’s breathing slowly fell into a soft pattern. Only when he knew Yeosang had fallen asleep did he allow himself to relax, pressing a soft kiss into his boyfriend’s hair. Yunho smiled, and soon he too joined Yeosang in gentle darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just wanna write soft domestic yunsang you know?
> 
> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) for more spicy content!


End file.
